


Change the World

by Kurisuta



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kuri was sweeping up her shrine when she came upon Inuyasha sealed to the Goshinboku. She released him and accidentally purified him. After apologizing, she offered him shelter. Not long after she revealed that Naraku was planning his resurrection.
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006089





	1. Human

Kurisuta Hikawa swept up her shrine. She was twenty one and she had long dark hair, caramel skin, and bright blue eyes. She was the High Priestess of Hikawa Shrine.

She walked across and sat in front of the altar where the flames danced.

She knelt, gazing into the flames and using her power of pyromancy to divine the future.

In the flames she saw a woman fire an arrow at a yokai with white hair and ears. He was pinned to a tree. The tree faded and resolved again in the flames, revealing it was the Goshinboku behind her house.

Kuri stood. This was all very interesting. It was rare that she would catch a glimpse of the past. But she had. This person, this Inuyasha, she was sure to meet him soon.

“Sister!” Reiko Hikawa rushed in. Reiko was a kitsune, with red hair and green eyes, pale skin and freckles. “Sister you aren’t going to believe it.”

“Is there a man pinned to the tree outside?” Kuri said calmly.

“Ya know your premonitions make it hard to surprise you.” Reiko said, annoyed.

“Do me a favor and prepare something to eat. I will go free him.” Kuri said.

Rei paused. “A-Are you going to use...that?”

Kuri shook her head. “Her power will not be necessary for this. However, I haven’t used my power in a long time.”

Kuri put a large red coat on and went outside. It was snowing, and the man was pinned to the tree. He looked to be about twenty one, decidedly younger then Kuri, who was twenty seven. The arrow was fixed to his heart.

Kuri walked forward and realized the snow was not falling around the tree. Whatever had brought Inuyasha to this place had erected a barrier.

Kuri walked forward, and was repelled. She incanted several choice words, and her shadow lengthened and went outside the barrier, while she, glowing with silver light, entered the barrier and placed her hand on the arrow, incinerating it.

As soon as the arrow vanished, Inuyasha landed on the ground. He looked at his hands, his hair, his body, and cried out. He was human. “What have you done, wench?!”


	2. Hanyou

Snow was falling on Inuyasha, and he was shivering in his kimon—wait a second. What the hell was he wearing?

Inuyasha looked down. He was wearing a red hoodie, and dark blue jeans. In his pocket was a pocket knife. He opened up the knife, and to his shock it became a large sword.

“Answer the question.” Inuyasha said.

As he pointed the blade at her, it pulsed and changed back into the knife.

“What’s wrong, Inuyasha? Can’t get it up?” Kuri smirked. “I’m kidding. Anyway you haven’t lost your powers. Everyone in the shrine is protected by glamour. Except me, mostly. Go ahead.”

Kuri erected a target of some kind. “Attack that with your demonic power.”

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” Inuyasha decimated the target. “Yeah! So I just look like a human. Why?”

“Cuz in this world, demons don’t exist. At least not where mortals can see them. That’s why demons come here after being introduced to the modern world, for asylum and assimilation.” Kuri said. “Bet you’re hungry after being pinned to a tree.”

Kuri took his hand and led him inside the temple. Inuyasha sat down and looked around. There was an altar in the main room, with an effigy of a female kami. Another woman came in with some fried chicken. This woman smelled like a fox.

Inuyasha growled at her.

“Easy. She’s a friend. You guys have to get along, ok?” Kuri said.

Inuyasha relaxed with her touch, though he couldn’t fathom why. Foxes and dogs were natural enemies. The two of them should be at each other’s throats—literally.

In fact...why hadn’t he attacked her when she released him. He was still angry after Kikyo betrayed him, wasn’t he? But when she was near, his violent tendencies eased.

Everything just felt better near this miko. Was this why demons came to her for asylum and assimilation? What power was this?

“It’s called empathy.” Reiko chuckled. “Relax. Everyone gets the same look on their face after being subjected to her power for the first time. She can’t really manipulate you into doing anything you don’t want to; and your will is your own. Besides she’d never abuse her power like that. No, Kuri uses her power to help us so that we don’t panic. The change can be difficult. Some of us lost more than others...”

“Where did we come from?” Inuyasha said.

“Well in your time demons and humans were together.” Reiko continued. “Here there is the Reikai (Heaven), the Ningenkai (Earth), and the Makai (Hell). The Makai is where all demons were banished after Naraku nearly destroyed the Ningenkai. After a Cold War involving much loss on both sides, it was finally agreed that the border be dissolved and demons allowed in the Ningenkai again, as long as they promised to keep themselves secret from most humans, excluding the very few such as mikos.”

“Yes,” Kuri said. “But as a miko I still try to keep the slaughter to a minimum. It may sound strange to you, considering I am mostly human. But I understand the demonic need for chaos and carnage, as well as the fact that some of them eat only humans. So I...point them in the direction of the truly evil and look the other way.”

“You say you are mostly human...what do you mean?” Inuyasha asked.

“I have a demon that shares my soul. She is powerful, and delights in chaos and carnage. So I say mostly human, because I am, and yet I am not.” Kuri said.

“So you are a Hanyou?” Inuyasha said quietly.

“Not in the same way. I envy the true Hanyou. For them it is natural, the demonic power actually belongs to them by birthright. For me...it is a separate soul. My mother attempted to purify a powerful demon without the knowledge that she was pregnant, resulting in a parasitic demonic possession. Me.” Kuri said after a long pause.

“So you help demons because you are like us?” Inuyasha said.

“No...I help demons because they are my friends.” Kuri said. “Demons were the ones who saved me when I found myself soaked in the blood of the innocent and there was little of me left in my soul. A demon called Sesshomaru.”


End file.
